


Kraken Ink And Phoenix Quills

by milesabovepeter



Category: Ever After High, Monster High
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesabovepeter/pseuds/milesabovepeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter exchange program between 2 very different schools.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

C.A. Cupid for sometime now had been missing her friends from Monster High. Then she  had came up with a fairy awesome idea!

“Headmaster Grimm!” Cried the young archer of love as she entered the headmaster’s room, “I just had the mostly lovely of ideas!”

Milton Grimm had cringed at the sudden burst of energy.  Cupid’s ideas, while indeed lovely, often lead to trouble concerning the other students destinies.

“And what exactly is your idea this time?” He replied cooly.

“A penpal exchange with Monster High!” Cupid almost sang as she fluttered into the air with a spin.

Grimm’s brain was working like clockwork around what had just been presented. Communication with a world away? It wasn’t impossible given how many realms there were in Ever After.  But the world of Monsters was more so another dimension entirely. Still, to have his Rebellious students interact with youngsters their own age who willingly and happily accepted their destinies? Well this might just be what he needed to set things back on the right track.

“Cupid, my dear, that truly is a lovely idea.

* * *

It was early mourning when Monster High’s Headless Headmistress received a letter in her office. The school hadn’t opened and any mail wouldn’t arrive for a another few hours. And yet somehow, it had magically appeared on her desk.

 _Heather Bloodgood, Monster High_ it was addressed. Very few people, alive or undead, actually knew her first name. Her eyes shifted to corner, in fairy loopy and majestic writing:  _Milton Grimm, Ever After High._    

Despite her usual professionalism in most situations and with her being alone (with the exception of Nightmare), Bloodgood clicked her tongue. She had met him on several occasions and was not his biggest fan. 

Still, for him to contact her at all mean something important was afoot (or maybe ahead). She flicked a finger, a nail sharping to a claw to snip the letter open. She glanced over the letter that was mostly a recap of destinies being ignored and Rebellious students. Bloodgood’s eyebrow raised at how much it sounded like a plea for help. What was most interesting was one of her former students had prompted him with an idea of a letter exchange.

Grimm was very stuck in his ways when it came to fate, this she knew from their previous talks. He also assumed that she and her world was too chaotic and unpredictable (storybook men always seemed to think they knew what was best. Damned shrillvalry). Bloodgood smirked. She had come up with a fangtastic idea.    

* * *

Milton Grimm looked out at the student body that filled the Charmitorum. He kept his composure before them, as he was headmaster, but a bead of sweat was visible to anyone with enhanced sight.

“I’ve called all you here today to announce a project that I think will be most beneficial to many of you.” His eyes always seemed to find Raven Queen during these times. He noticed Apple White placing a reassuring hand over the future Evil Queen’s. “We are starting an letter exchange with a faraway school called Monster High. At the request of their headmistress, I’ve been asked to,” And here he gritted his teeth, “to allow you all some  ** _choice_**  in who you write to. This will be done by first writing the letters and having their students pick their partners.”

There were gasps in the crowd at his words. He saw Raven’s eyes sparkle as she smiled. Like she had won some victory over him. Hmph.

“The letters shall be collected tomorrow no later 6 PM. Write carefully and thoughtfully to show them the prestige of our great school. Dismissed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two girls share the same thought.

Frankie Stein was buzzing with excitement as the students were let out of home-broom. The Headmistress’s announcement was all anyone could talk about. She had never had a penpal before (granted she was only a year old) so she was looking forward to her experience.

She quickly spotted Draculaura and Clawdeen waiting by her locker.

“Hey, ghouls!” She called out, cheerily. They looked up and waved at her, which caused Frankie to wave back–only to have her hand come un-threaded. Blushing turquoise, she quickly went after detached limb, which had scampered off towards her friends.

“I got it!” Dracularua declared, her voice light with her accent. She bent down and cupped her pale hands and the limb hopped into the space. 

“Thank you scary much!” Frankie said, holding out her forearm so that way the threads shot toward her hand and intertwined. Now she was all limbs about herself, “Have either have you had pen pal before?”

Both of her BFFs nodded, making Frankie feeling a little left out.

“I used to write to Elissabat all the time before we got Scry.”

“Pop used to always make us write to my cousins in Boo York. This’ll definitely be different tho,” Clawdeen crossed her arms and looked past Frankie, thoughtfully. “Y’know, Cupid transferred to Ever After a while back. This clawsome idea sounds like something she’d do.”

“I wonder what it’s like over there?” Frankie questioned.

***

_‘I wonder what it’s like there?’_  Raven asked herself as she sat at her writing desk. She tapped her favorite crow-tipped quill against the wood. Raven had grown up around a lot of different monsters, some of which were actually very kind to her as a child. But she couldn’t actually picture classroom full of them, let alone a high school.

Then again, hadn’t Cupid come from that school? That meant they couldn’t be as evil the ones her mother had surrounded her by, right?

Raven was, of course, distracting herself. She was having writers’ block on what was supposed to be a personal assignment. Her roommate had been finished hours ago and gone to the library. Here she was staring at blank parchment. She groaned as she laid her head on the desk, not sure where to even start.

There was a creak of an door opening and a click of familiar heels entered the room. “Raven, are you still here?” Called out Apple. Raven waited a moment without replying and then there was a quick shuffle against the floor. Soft hands rested on her shoulders, rubbing small circles. “What’s wrong with my favorite future nemesis?”

Raven didn’t lift her head but rolled her eyes anyway. That girl would never quit.

“I’m not sure how to start my letter and it’s fairy frustrating. What did you do, Apple?”

The shorter girl giggled as she lowered her hands to hug Raven around the chair, resting her chin on Raven’s head.

“Easy, silly! I started with The Beginning!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first round of letters are sent!

Two mornings ever after the first deadline was to be met, Headmaster Grimm called all of his students for the big send off. He had looked over the haul, almost 4 carts full of parchment, and was pleased at how many Rebels had submitted something. Maybe his plan would work….

“Students and faculty, today is a new day where two schools will connected unlike before.” His voiced into the microphone. The students cheered and he allowed it for a spell, “I present you with the Mirror of Apstantia, which we will  use to send these letters to Monster High. Here’s to meeting some fairy new people that may be friends til The End.”

Baba Yaga cast a motion spell on the carts, the wheels turning as they passed through the mirror.

In the crowd, the students had various reactions: Raven Queen had her fingers crossed and hoped for someone fairy nice; Apple White sat beside her giving polite claps and smiles all around; Cerise Hood and Cedar Wood were both hoping that their letters would find monsters who might understand them; Maddie Hatter was…looking up at the sky, head ever so tilted.

“You okay, Maddie?” The taller, brown skinned Royal named Briar Beauty asked the small girl with a yawn.

“Something over this way crosses while offbeat and different ink is spilled,” She replied in Wonderlandian’s native language of Riddlish. The Mad Hatter’s daughter then smiled, somewhat knowingly.

***

The headmistress had explained to her school that the two schools were in different dimensions. This caused a time zone difference between the two, almost a whole school day. Thanks to this little fact,a list of students’ names had been compiled along with a small profile picture, like something off of Fangbook. The students were able to choose who their pen pal quickly and easily, more then enough choices for every student.

Their letters were to arrive during bone room and first period of normal morning activities was changed to allow students to read them.   

Each envelope had was individualized from everything to the envelope’s paper color to ink to what type of seal kept it closed. Cleo’s was almost a blinding white as if they were brightly whitened teeth. She opened hers, a photo magically popped out and into her hand. Her penpal was even more strikingly handsome (for a human) then his profile lead her to believe. He looked pawsitively charming. 

Frankie smiled at Cleo, who seemed lost in the picture in her hand, before turning her head back to their group of friends that had huddle into the back. They had changed their desks to form a circle each holding their letters. Clawdeen’s envelope was scarlet red and the black ink was in a crawl kind of like hers; Frankie’s was possibly the darkest shade of purple to exist, with silver curvy ink; Draculaura’s was an apple red with bubbly ink so white it could have come from a snowflake.

“Okay, ghouls, on three!” Frankie said, her excitement causing her bolts to spark. They opened their letters in sync, carefully pulling out their content. Luckily for them the paper wasn’t spell-cial as the envelopes, though Clawdeen did sneeze at some unknown scent. 

Frankie’s hetero-chromatic eyes sparked as she took in the letter:

_Dear Whomever chooses this letter,_

_My name is Raven Queen, daughter of the the Evil Queen._

_Now I know what your thinking: oh hex, evil queen? Does that means you’re a villain like her? Well I want to also tell you that the Good King is my father and that I don’t have an evil bone in my body (though maybe more then a few sarcastic ones). So, even though my mother tried to teach me her ways, I’m about as threatening as a wet baby griffin. ;D_

_As you can imagine, being the daughter of one of the most evil forces in Ever After can be a little lonely. Everyone expects me to be just as wicked as my mom and judges me based on my appearance alone. ~~I guess a lot of dark colors and purples aren’t helping, but still.~~  It’s not to say I don’t have any friends tho! My best friend Madeline Hatter–   _

Frankie and her friends jumped as Ghoulia finally opened her letter. Somehow party explosives of streamers and trumpets had been charmed to go off once the seal was broken. “Feathers and friends, together, alone.” Song-spoke a high voice, nonsensically. Frankie blinked in confusion before she looked back at the letter.

_–probably charmed hers. You could say she was mad with hexcitement? Sorry if we, uh, spooked you? Though it’s true many of us are really hexcited to have new friends from Cupid’s old school! We can’t wait to hear back from you ASAP. I guess I’ll end it here and wait for your reply?_

_Charmed,_

_Raven A. Queen._

Frankie sat back as she reached the end. She supposed it was so short because maybe Raven didn’t like talking about herself. Or because she didn’t have the opportunity to do so often because everyone wrote her off? Clawdeen was already writing back a response to her partner, hers apparently shorter then Frankie’s. Draculaura was still reading as her partner seemed to have a lot to say, her fanged smiled grown wider every second.  

They still had the rest of the period, so Frankie pulled out her notebook and began to write.   


	4. 3.1 Cry Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scent is caught.

Cerise Hood had always been an early riser. Much of that she blamed on her mother’s heritage, though only jokingly. The extra time allowed her to catch up on dashingboard on Thumblr, a micro-blogging that the son of Thumbelina had created a few years before.  

As she got dressed, one of the few things she took slowly as Cedar would wake up in an hour like clockwork, she scrolled through to see that Rosabella had reblogged a new petition for beast rights. She liked it for later as something just below caught her eye just below. One of favorite fic writers Tangled Chameleon, had just added a new chapter to their longest story  to date.

 With half a sock on her foot, Cerise sat down on her bed to read through the long-wind, but fairy awesome chapter. She was so absorbed that she hadn’t realized how much time had passed until Clockwork, Cedar’s wooden cuckoo, rang its bell. Cedar gave a small snort that sounded like lumber being cut, creaking sounds then heard as the wooden girl stretched her joints. 

In that small span of time, Cerise zipped around the room and got fully dressed, pulling her mother’s cloak over her ears. As much as she loved Cedar, she couldn’t have Pinocchio’s daughter out her just yet to their friends.   

“Morning Cedar,” She said softly, her voice naturally raspy. Her friend signed hello, for if she opened her mouth after just awakening, then she’d spill whatever her dream from last night was. Cedar had admitted that the first night they had shared a room (the only being that she did saw logs with her snoring). Cedar had slipped up once but luckily for them both it hadn’t been an embarrassing one.

Once Cedar was up and clothed, they both headed towards the Castleteria. The headmaster had said after the letters went through, that replies would be given out during breakfast.

When thousands of voices hit Cerise’s ears once upon walking into the food hall, she flinched slightly. That reaction was immediately forgotten as she sifted through the voices to find one of the most pleasant on campus. Apple White’s slightly high tone was always easy for her to find in a crowd, both for a it’s crisp and sweet sound and because it belonged to the Alpha of the Royals. It was a childhood habit from her father’s side to listen to what the head of the pack had to say, even if it wasn’t directed towards her. 

“I can’t believe you, Raven!” She was saying, sounding slightly hurt, “After I spent a good 3 paragraphs talking about you, you’re telling me you didn’t mention me once?”

Cerise’s eyes quickly found Apple and her roommate, Raven, waiting in line to be served. Even from where she stood, Cerise could see Apple pouting. That quickly changed as the Royal giggled and hugged her roommate.

“How absolutely mean! Look at you taking small steps towards your destiny!”

“Apple!” The Alpha of the Rebels cried out, “Me forgetting to put you in my letter was NOT me accepting our fate! It was more of momentary lapse of memory.” 

Now that she had tuned in a bit, Cerise followed Cedar to their usual table. Just as they sat down the Fairy Godmothers In Training poofed in and out to deliever the mail. Like the envelopes they had sent that each had their own unique signature, the Monster High girls had returned the gesture in kind.

Cerise’s cringed again as hers was the shade of purple aconitum, a half moon seal on the back of the envelope. Her eyes flickered to their friends, no one paying attention her, except for a curious Cedar. Cerise shook her head and Cedar nodded, going on to her own letter.

_Dear Cerise,_

_My name is Clawdeen Wolf–_

Cerise’s eyes widened and her heart began to beat quickly. What even were the chances of this happening? She huffed once to calm herself before continuing.

_I’m the daughter of a famous werewolf named the Wolfman. I’ve got way more siblings than I could count on my claw. Them the breaks when it comes to litters, I guess. How many siblings do you have? You didn’t really talk much about yourself in your letter, but that’s okay!I can do enough talking for the both of us? ;3_

Cerise relaxed the more she read about this girl from another world. There were some word hiccups that Cerise quickly realized were their own version of spelling. Clawdeen seemed sweet, talking about how her family was from a place called Boo York and that she had an accent she could never get rid of. Finally having a feel for her partner, Cerise definitely felt like she could open up to her. However:

_P.S. Do you hang out with wolves or somethin’? Your letter has the scent of one._


	5. 3.2 Fruit Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draculaura is an expert on romance (most of the time).

Today hadn’t been as totally spell-tacular as she had expected. Clawdeen seemed distance for some reason, her eyes constantly slant as she kept going over what was probably the shortest letter next to Frankie. Cleo was too absorbed in the picture her partner sent her, much to Deuce’s disappointment as he seemed hexcited about his partner, a girl named Holly. Well, it wasn’t all bad blood: Jackson seemed happy with his choice, a prince by the name of Dexter; Robecca had received a DVD rather than a letter from a girl name Cedar Wood; and Draculaura had heard that Operetta had chosen Cupid…

Still, tommarrow would be better, she was sure. For now, Draculaura read over the letter from her partner once more. She sat on her plush bed in her pajamas, chewing on the feather tip of her quill.

_Hello to fairest monster who is lucky enough to get my letter!_

_My name is Apple White! I’m the daughter of the famous and beautiful Snow White! I’m really charmed to me you! I’m destined to be a great queen one day and I can’t wait to show how just how much I care for my people! There is however…a small issue. That being my lovely roommate. I hope you don’t get me wrong, I really do adore Raven! Why she’s beautiful with her long flowing black and purple hair and brilliant jade eyes! She even has a fairy fantastic style even if it is a little dark for my taste…_

_The problem is, while she is my charming bed buddy, she’s also my destined nemesis. I’m not all certain how things work in your world, friend, but in mine we must stick to our stories. For the safety of the people we care about as much as ourselves. You see, my darling Raven was supposed to follow in her mother’s footsteps as an evil villain. But instead she decided to against that fate and is being far too nice and kind. She’s put everyone in possible harm’s way–most importantly herself! Why what if something were to happen to her??_

_Without her, how am I suppose to show my worth as queen? That I am more than a pretty face with the wrong shade of hair? If I can’t convince her then there’s no happy ending for me and I won’t be able to feel secure in marrying Daring (who is not my boyfriend but is destined to be my king, I’m sure). I just wish she could see that I’m as much a part of her as she is to me._

_Charmed,_

_Apple White_

Now Draculaura had been called a harpyless romantic in many tongues over the millennium. And yes she had a habit of easily reading romantic situations when there wasn’t. But even with all the many times where she had been wrong and the results had been horrorifc she knew love when she saw or read it. It had been in every letter Elissabat had written to her. And now that they could video call, she could see that glint of yearning in her friend’s eyes. They had, once upon a century, been romantically involved after all.

That and how her new friend seemed to unknowingly write Raven’s name in cursive, her a’s taking on the shape of hearts. 

At the mention of destiny, Draculaura recalled their adventure to Hauntlywood after being declared the new Vampire Queen. Just how willing she had been to accept her fate. Was Apple really like how she had been? Ready to give up everything and anything for her role at the drop of a bat? Still gnawing away, Draculaura was at a bite of a lost. It was clear that Apple was very fate oriented and that her personal world relied heavily on her following through with it.

It didn’t help this girl had absentmindedly fallen for the girl who was supposed to be her villain. Was there a bigger turn against destiny than that? Draculaura didn’t know. But maybe she could kill two birds with one gravestone, and be both mediator and match maker. She pulled out a piece parchment and began to write with her loopy handwriting in pink dyed kraken ink. 


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven meets her new friend and Clawdeen comes up with one howl of a plan!

Raven couldn’t help but roll her eyes at her roommate. So she hadn’t felt the need to spill everything about her life to some random person. At least now, with replies due back today, she’d feel more comfortable to talk about everything.

“Apple, I promise I’ll write about you in this next letter. Now can you please let go of my hands, I need them in order to eat.” Raven watched as Apple glanced down to see that she was indeed holding her frenemy’s hands. Cheeks pinking slightly, Apple let go to carry her tray of food.

“I’ll trust you to that Raven! After all, we’ve gotten so close since freshman year!”

Raven watched as Apple walked towards the table that sat her friends, bobbing and bouncing with each step. Always the optimist, that girl. Not that Apple was wrong, for they had gotten closer. But what exactly was Raven supposed to talk about when it came to her “destined” nemesis?

Raven attempted to racked her brains as she headed over to her own table, when there was a sudden pop and the scent of blueberries filled the air.

Raven’s letter fluttered from above, her FIGIT a good ways up from her. Raven rolled her eyes as the evelope, half blue and half green, landed perfectly on her tray. 

Taking a seat next to Cerise, Raven watched as the girl rapidly read through her letter. The hoodied girl’s expressions shifted between panic to calm to panic again in three seconds.

“Cerise are you--”

“Sorrygottagotakeabathseeyouinclass!” Cerise’s huffed out in one breath, zipping away with her morning rib in her mouth.

Raven blinked at her curious behavior before shrugging. Cedar sat across from he reading over her letter, absently playing with a perpetural motion ball made from bronze. Maddie sat on her left, giggling over her letter, which caused Raven to peeked over her friend’s shoulder. Maddie was aware of this somehow without looking up from the long piece of paper, and adjusted how she held it so that way Raven could see the schematics of what looked like a party canon. 

Parallel from where Raven, watching her was--

“Apple’s looking at you at for some reason,” Maddie told Raven, who raised a brow. Sure enough was her roommate was gazing at her, so Raven gave a small wave and a tiny smile. Apple blinked and then flushed, averting her eyes back towards her letter before blushing even harder as she continued to read.

“She is so weird sometimes,” Raven said, still smiling and going to finally open her letter. Maddie finally looked up and gave Raven a knowing smile.  Raven chuckled, touching the bolt shaped seal on her letter. A small shock jumped to her finger once touched it, finger flying to her mouth.

“What kind of person electrifies their letter?”

* * *

“-and Draculaura swears her partner, Apple, is fay. Oh! I hope I didn’t accidentally polarize the metal seal. That would not be voltageous at all.” Frankie worried, as she sat across from her friend in the food court of the mall.

Clawdeen nodded and responded with a grunt, only half listening to what Frankie was saying.

“Hey, Clawdeen, are you okay?”

Clawdeen’s eyes flickered up into Frankie’s heterchromatic ones, searching for something but not finding it. 

“I’m-no, ghoulfriend, I’m not.” Clawdeen sighed, shoulders sagging. Frankie’s hand popped off on it’s own violation and rested it’s self over her paw. Clawdeen smiled at the gesture.

“What’s wrong?” More like where should she even start?

“It’s about my letter exchange partner...or more rather who she is. I must half done this without thinkin’ but I choose the daugther of Little Red Riding Hood. 

Clawdeen saw that Frankie didn’t understand what she was saying, which wasn’t really the ghoul’s fault. 

“In that story a wolf eats this a young girl and her grandmother, only to be killed by a huntsman. In almost all the storybooks and legends, wolves, werewolves, and man-wolves are the villains.”

Clawdeen watched as Frankie’s eyes sparked with a small connection.

“Because of these stories, in our world, people like me can sometimes deal with deal with stuff. Other monsters not trusting us or being afraid of us. Why do you think there are so many werewolf only schools?”  Clawdeen looked over Frankie’s shoulder to see a kid pointing at her. She waved before their parent saw who it was their child was pointing out.     

“So you’re worried your partner might carry those sentiments?” Clawdeen looked back at Frankie.

“That’s the thing! I don’t know and it’s making me fee like a lunatic! I thought I smelled something on her letter, but it might just be me. That’s why I’ve been acting so freaky.”

“Why don’t you just ask her about?” Clawdeen had in her letter and wasn’t sure if Cerise would answer her honestly. It wasn’t as if she could just go to Ever After High---

“Frankie, you’re a genieus! Call the ghouls and tell them to meet me in Professor Hex’s lab!” Without another word, Clawdeen ran off!


	7. 5.1 An Apple A Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apple receives a biting letter!

The final trumpets were sounded for the end of the school day. Apple quickly bid her friends goodbye (careful not to look at Raven) and zipped away. In no time at all she found herself on the edge of the Enchanted Forest, the same place she had gone after Raven had denied her-- _their_ \--destiny. 

In her hand was the letter she had received from a monster by the name of Draculaura. She paced back and fro as her eyes went over the words. After reading it this morning, what was said kept interrupting her thoughts: 

_Hi! I’m Draculaura, and I hope I can be your new BGF (Best Ghoul Forever!)._

_I think it’s really fangtastic that we get to write to each other and learn about other worlds! What’s it like at your school? Do you have vampires at all or are there no fairytales about us in your world (they’d probably be horror stories tho)?_

_In case that wasn’t  dead-hehe-give away, I’m a vampire! 1600 years young! And no before you ask my papa isn’t THE Dracula. Still, he’s just as batty as any other of my family tho._

_I noticed in your letter that you seemed to be having some relationship problems? I know it can be hard especially if you feel as if you come from two different worlds (trust me my boyfriend is a werewolf). Despite disagreements between our two races,  I’ve known him and his my sister (my best friend) since they were pups. Now Claude is strong and handsome, with gorgeous eyes and the cutest ears I’ve ever seen. And even though I’m happy, it doesn’t make the way others look at use any easier._

_It sounds like you really do care a lot about Raven. Like more then a friend (I’ve been there too). I think it'd be best if you asked her out and told her how you are feeling when it comes to your destiny--especially since you share it! And if you need any immediate love advice, well Cupid is at your school now!_

_Best of love, xoxo, Draculaura_

Apple had been taken aback by not only the informality of the letter, but how friendly it sounded. She wasn’t aware monsters were capable of sounding kind. And what even was that--like more then a friend?

Of course she loved Raven! She loved everybody! How could anyone insinuate that she was  _in_ love with Raven Queen of all people. What with her gorgeous hair or her soft skin. How she bit her lip when she was thinking rather hard or when her eyes sparkled with just a bit of mischief before casting a spell. It not like she loved how Raven always seemed to smell like lavender and her smile seemed like moonbeams.

“Oh godmother,” Apple whispered, her cheeks burning at the realization she had just made. Is that why she had been avoiding Raven all day? No it wasn’t possib--

“Hey Apple, are you okay?” Came the rich voice she was very much  _not_  hoping to here at that moment. Apple turned around and why in the name of Ever After did the light have to Raven like that. Her roommate seemed to glow, causing Apple’s cheeks to redden more. “Briar said you’ve been a bit out of it, and I--”

“Sorry, love--” Apple paused as she gathered her stuff and coughed, “Raven, I have to go. Have a date with Daring tonight, I just remembered.”

“Okay, well--” Apple bolted away in her heels before Raven could finish her thought. Apple knew it was rude an unroyal to not let Raven get a word in, but really she couldn’t deal with it. 

And Apple didn’t have a date with Daring. She hadn’t been on one in a while. Especially not since he seemed keen on perusing Lizzie Heart, which was a wonder. No, the Charming she was seeking wasn’t him, nor his admittedly cute brother who was smitten with Raven (Apple fought the urge to roll her eyes as she ran). 

“Hello, Darling, can I talk to you.” Apple asked as the platinum blonde princess opened the door.


	8. 5.2 The Darling Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darling has some choice words for the leader of the Royals

Darling had been annoyed by the knock on the door (Rosa had left to go shopping with her cousin so she was about to slip into her workout outfit), but her annoyance quickly shifted to surprise at the sight of the future Royal Queen. It wasn’t so often that Darling saw Apple this confused and lost (or flustered) and yet here she was, asking for help.

20 minutes later of waiting and watching Apple bore holes into her floor, Darling fought the urge to do some stomach crunches or something, She hated waiting.

“So, Apple, what was it you wanted to talk about? And why me?” Darling and Apple were not particularly close. Darling did admire, however, that she knew what she wanted and was secure in following her destiny.  _‘Even if she can’t follow it  to a  T.’_

The hair was a sore subject for Apple, as she ran her hands through the blonde rungs every other step. 

“Well surely I can’t get counsel from Briar, she might fall asleep; Ashlynn might misinterpret what I have to say; Blondie can’t keep a secret; and Cupid is most certainly a no.”

Darling, despite having the head Royal for company, flopped on to her bed to look up at her bed canopy. Watching Apple was making her dizzy and anxious.

“What about Raven?” Darling through out.

 The shuffling of heels suddenly stopped and it was quietly still. Darling pushed herself to sit up front again, finding Apple staring at her. She had pushed her hair back with her hands resting on the back of her her neck. There it as again that look:

Every time Apple spoke about her destiny, Darling had realized sometime earlier, there was a spark of fear in her eyes. As if she was remembering something that had traumatized her.

Only this time, it was mixed with apprehension and nervousness.

“Absolutely not.” Apple uncharacteristically snapped, her cheeks burning her namesake. Apple twirled and looked away, while Darling quirked an eyebrow. Everyone in Ever After High knew that Raven Queen was Apple’s go to girl, no matter the subject. What could possibly--

“What does the letter say.” Darling’s eyes widened. It wasn’t a question.

“My monster friend think I should ask out Raven. Which is a fairy ridiculous claim to make!” Somehow Apple’s cheeks had blushed harder but now there was a smile on her slips instead of snappy frown.

Against her better judgement, Darling snorted with laughter. 

“Darling! This is a very important matter and it is unprincess-like to snort in the first place!” 

Darling waved her off with her free hand, her other covering her mouth.

“I’m sorry it’s just of course you’re the second to last to realize.”

“Realize what?” Apple looked frantic and alarmed

Darling gave her a Charmingly soft smile. 

“That you’re in love with Raven Queen.” Darling watched as the girl stilled, patting next to her on the bed. Apple sat beside her, for obviously the thought had crossed her mind. It was just different to hear it out loud.

“Why would everyone think that?” Apple muttered as she rested her head on Darling’s shoulder shoulder.

“Apple you treat the girl so much differently then you do everyone else, even my older brother.”  

“I do not!” Apple immediately perked up at this accusation.

“You made sure she was your roommate and decorated her side of the room for her.”

“In an effort to get closer to her because we share a destiny.” 

“You attempt to get her attention at  more than Cupid does with Dexter.”

“I worry and like to check in on her.”

“You hold her hand more than Ashlynn and Hunter,  _and they are dating_.”

“Platonic physical contact is important in friendships like ours.”

“Who’s your favorite fic writer.”

“Tangled Chameleon but I don’t see--”

“You and I and every Royal in this school knows who the author is. You also know who Pear and Robin are based on. Isn’t that right, SnowyGa1as.”  

Apple gaped at her as if Darling had revealed her truly most embarrassing secret. Darling smirked and pulled her Apple up off the bed so that way they were standing.

“What happens to Raven after your destiny plays out and you become queen?” This time it was Darling’s turn to ask a question. 

“Obviously I invite Raven back with a full pardon to rule beside me as my Qu--  as my royal magic adviser, ” Apple had replied so rapidly and without any hesitation until the end of the sentence. Darling’s knowing smile would have made Kitty feel proud.  

“If I’m second to last, who’s first?” Apple wondered.

“Who else but Raven? Maybe you should tell her how you feel?”

Back was the frazzled Apple that had stepped through her door earlier, zipping towards it now. 

“I-I’ll think about it.” 

Darling nodded.

“Oh, and Darling?”

“Yes?”

“Maybe you should take your own advice.” It wasn’t a question. With the last word in, Apple vanished down the hall.

Darling looked stunned for a moment before moving towards the second window of her room. From where she sat in the nook, she could overlook the lake in distance. A lone figure could be seen dancing over water, as graceful as a swan. Darling snorted again, this time at herself.  


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is put in play

Fours hours earlier, Frankie had gathered their friends in Hexiciah Steam’s laboratory. When they asked her why, Frankie didn’t know, only that Clawdeen was planning something.

An hour after watching Robecca and Ghoulia experiment and tinker around, the time locked door opened. Clawdeen and Claude appeared, carrying something large between them. The two were revealed to be both dressed in all black (Clawdeen wearing various shades) and once inside, they placed the object on the floor and stretched.   

“Dee?” Draculaura asked, slowly. 

“Yeah?” 

“Is that the Mirror of Taxídi?”

Clawdeen gave her a wolfish grin.

“Mind helpin’ out a ghoul with a little project?”

They were going to exchange the portal lens of the time machine with the mirror. Only Ghoulia and Robecca nodded as if this idea was highly plausible and doable and immediately set to work for the next two hours.

Frankie watched as Clawdeen showed off some really unexpected skills as she helped calibrate a few of the machines (fashion called for machinery after all). Why was she so dead set on doing this? Ten minutes before they went in, Frankie jolted up and pulled Clawdeen aside.

“Clawdeen, are you really sure you want to do this? One letter from a girl you’ve never met and you want to cross universes for her? Doesn’t that seem a little, I don’t know drastic?” 

A feral look flashed over Clawdeen’s face as she grabbed Frankie by the collar.

“What is it it you always say whenever we have a new student? Be unique, be freaky, be yourself, right?That’s the kind of school we go to, one that will allow use to be who we want without fear! Well this ghouls who  _I_  choose doesn’t feel comfortable enough at hers to tell me anything. She feels scared and trapped, I can smell it so strongly the ink that I can taste it every time I read her letter.”

Frankie’s eyes widened at how Clawdeen was tearing up at this. She didn’t know just how much this meant. Then to her surprise, Clawdeen smirked.

 “Besides, we already went back in time. What’s one jump to another universe?

Frankie blushed at the memory of their last adventure through a wormhole. She had a point, this wasn’t any less dangerous then their other journeys.

“Speaking of that--Ghouls, I think only three of us should go. We don’t want another fusion incident! Clawdeen is obviously going and I’m volunteer just now! Who else?”

Draculaura’s hand shot up, surprising no one. They held hands and disappeared within the portal with a pop.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven makes a realization

After Apple lied to her face--Apple’s right eye always twitched when she fibbed--Raven had gone to their room. When her roommate would come home, they’d finally talk about whatever was bothering her. For now it was thronework.

Apple didn’t return that night.  Raven hadn’t been aware her roommate’s goodnight wishes stopped any nightmares she might have had. After doing her best to cover up the sleepless bags under eyes, she headed to the castleteria. 

She caught sight of Apple easily, who just so happened to look up and glance at her. Raven expected her to, at the least, wave at her with a smile (at the most dash across the room with a hug and a small apology). Knowing that Apple would likely opt for the second choice brought a small smile to her face...which turned into a frown when neither happened. Slightly hurt to be ignored, especially by Apple who always went out of her way to acknowledge Raven, she left the castleteria. Raven wasn’t feeling hungry at the moment.

The day continued on with the same vein: Apple sat a far from Raven as possible, entering their shared classes last and exiting first. Instead of walking together almost everywhere, Raven was ignored. Not a smile, hug, or even a glance was offered in her direction.

Like with easing her nightmares, Raven hadn’t realized how much Apple’s little touches or glances shied away glares of anger or gasps of fears in her direction by other students.

The loneliness she had felt the moment she had awoken morphed into anger. What had she done to deserve being ignored? Especially by someone who had constantly reminded her of a destiny she didn’t want, who had taken away a year full of wonder from her by changing roommates, who wanted to follow the story were she was all alone in the end. Just like she was feeling now. Maybe this was practice.

Raven shook the thought out of her head and tried to breath out the rage (she was mildly aware of a crackle of lightning and a scream in the background). Apple wouldn’t do that. It wasn’t in her nature to leave people behind. Especially not her. This was something else. 

Raven stormed off to the one place she knew Apple would be. And this time Apple wasn’t getting away.

Raven saw that Apple looked like a deer in headlights as she approached. Before her roommate could even grabbed her bag, Raven’s eyes flashed and towering vines of white and purple roses blocked any exits.

Raven strode over to Apple, who was now standing, and hugged her waist when close enough. Resting her head on Apple’s shoulder, Raven felt her roommate stiffen. Raven released her and looked into her eyes.

“Apple, what’s wrong?”

Apple flushed red and looked to the ground.

“Raven, there’s something I need to tell you. I--”

Suddenly, there was a thunderous boom in the cloudless sky. Like a storm in reverse, the thunder was followed by monstrous grey clouds rapidly taking over sky, Thee pillars of light--an electric bluish-green, a bubblegum pink, and the last a nightshade purple--erupted. A shock wave of magical energy blasted throughout Ever After from the epicenter of Bookend. Raven tackled Apple to the ground and once atop of her, threw up a bubble shield around them. 

After the wave had passed by them, destroying the rose barriers Raven had conjured, Raven opened her eyes. Apple was looking up at her, surprisingly clam for what had just happened. For some reason, Raven’s eyes flickered to Apple’s candy-apple red lips, so close they could--

“Raven, I need to go see what happened. As student council president.” Apple said, some sadness in her tone. This time it was Raven who flushed red, as they got up. 

Raven watched as Apple took off towards Bookend, throwing Raven a fleeting glance and a tiny smile before disappearing. 

 _‘Oh godmother,’_  Raven thought, once she was all alone  _‘I’m in love with Apple White.’_


End file.
